


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by kingofanything



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofanything/pseuds/kingofanything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sanji experiences his, rather reluctant, first kiss given by an all too willing swordsman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

Sanji let out a quiet moan as he gripped tightly at the mossy green head that bobbed up and down along his hard shaft. His hips spasmed suddenly but Zoro was there to hold him roughly back down against the kitchen counter, causing the tense blond to let out a whine. Sanji felt like he was going to die, he was on the end of his rope, and had been for what seemed like hours, but the shitty swordsman still continued to keep his languid and slow pace. But even though the cook was near tears, he would never bring himself to the level of begging for anything, much less his own orgasm. "Zoro…" he moaned, seeing his vision flash a bright white as his length hit the back of the swordsman's throat.

Seeming to feel how desperate the other man was becoming, Zoro finally,  _finally,_  began to pick up his pace. He reached between himself and the over sensitized cook to fondle his balls, being sure to squeeze them to be just enough to be on the right side of painful. He looked up the blond man intently, wanting to see his face when he came.

It was too much for Sanji, the way his length was licked and sucked in all the right places, how it felt to be touched in such a cruel but beautiful way, and how Zoro was looking at him through half lidded eyes, it was so overwhelming, it was so perfect. Sanji finally felt the coiled up tension release in his gut like a spring as orgasm racked through him and down into the depths of his bones. He quickly covered his mouth, muffling his loud shout of ecstasy and shuddered violently as Zoro continued to torture his length through his climax.

Zoro gave one last cruel suck, before swallowing the other man's seed, and removing himself from Sanji's length with a satisfying pop. He stood up, swaying on his feet as he was feeling a slight buzz at being able to see the blond in such a disheveled state.

Sanji, still coming down from his high, flushed under Zoro's scrutinizing gaze. "What're you lookin' at?" he dared to ask, flinching slightly as Zoro put his hands on either side of his slim waist, effectively pinning him against the countertop.

"The sexiest fucking bastard I've ever seen," Zoro murmured in a low gravelly voice that had Sanji's stomach doing the strangest little flip flop.

The blond became nervous as Zoro suddenly swooped in closer, their faces just inches apart. His heart began to race in his chest as the other man slowly shut his eyes and puckered his lips ever so slightly. He looked so calm and at ease that Sanji knew exactly what he was going to do. Sanji's eyes darted about the dimly lit kitchen, looking for some sort of escape route. Finding none, the cook did the only thing he could do in such a dire situation. He quickly slipped his right hand across his lips, effectively stopping the marimo's advances.

Zoro was surprised to find that Sanji's lips weren't nearly as soft or as moist as they should be. Opening his single eye to investigate, the swordsman quickly pulled back in surprise as he realized that he had been making out with the back of Sanji's hand. "The hell cook? Is this some kind of joke?"

Sanji quickly removed his hand from his mouth and let out a loud snort. "No! I just didn't feel like kissing you is all. You can't exactly blame me."

Zoro scowled, seeing through the cook's terrible lie. "You're lying."

"I am not," Sanji insisted, crossing his arms across his chest for emphasis.

Zoro's eye twitched at the blatant lie, and knew what he had to do. Acting quickly, Zoro pinned Sanji back against the counter, causing the cook to let out startled noise. He pulled down the pants that the cook still had hanging off his hips, along with his boxers, in one fluid motion. He wasted no time in grabbing Sanji's member and holding it in a threatening grasp.

"This is low Marimo, even for you!" Sanji let out a cry of pain as Zoro squeezed the head of his flaccid dick painfully.

"You shouldn't argue with someone who has your dick in their hands," Zoro smirked, giving the other man another warning squeeze. "So start talking blondie, I don't have all day."

Sanji stayed quiet for a moment, seeming to contemplate whether he could bear with the pain or if he should just tell the shitty Marimo. Zoro was about to give him another painful squeeze when Sanji finally spoke. "I've never kissed anyone before…" he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Zoro blinked, surprised at the confession. He was about to ask the blond if he was being serious or not but the way the other man was blushing and glaring shyly at the ground told him everything he needed to know. "Wow. Um… That still doesn't explain why you wouldn't let me kiss you."

"Because I wanted my first kiss to be special!" Sanji wailed dramatically, placing the back of his hand to his forehead and seeming to forget that Zoro still had his hand around his dick.

Zoro gave him another particularly harsh squeeze, bringing the poor blond back down to earth. "Let me get this straight. You'll let me put my mouth around your dick and give you head but you won't let me kiss you?"

"Well when you put it like that it makes me sound like kind of an asshole," Sanji admitted, wincing at the other man's glare.

The swordsman let out an irritated sigh and finally let go of Sanji's member. Thinking that the other man was finally backing off, Sanji let out a sigh of relief but nearly jumped out of skin when he found the marimo's face suddenly so close to his own. Thinking that the other man was trying to kiss him again, Sanji quickly covered his mouth with the palm of his hand but was surprised when the other man ended up kissing his forehead so gently that the blond thought he was dreaming.

"Wha-?" Sanji stuttered.

"Was that okay?" Zoro asked, scanning Sanji's face for any discomfort or distress.

"Y-yeah. That was fine Marimo," Sanji murmured quietly, still not understanding exactly what the other man was trying to do.

Sanji's breath hitched as the swordsman moved closer, but didn't try to stop him as he kissed one of Sanji's flushed cheeks.

"Okay?" Zoro asked again, pulling back as if to gauge Sanji's reaction.

"Yeah. It's okay," Sanji reached up to touch his cheek where his skin still tingled from Zoro's kiss.

Without wasting another moment Zoro leaned in again and brushed his lips ever so slightly against the tip of Sanji's nose. "Okay?"

"I'm okay," Sanji whispered, although the hammering of his heart in his chest told him otherwise.

Zoro leaned again and Sanji felt a sinking feeling in his chest when Zoro's breath simply ghosted over his lips for just a single moment and instead kissed him on the corner of the mouth. The swordsman pulled back just enough so that he could see into the other man's eyes but still be close enough to where their noses just barely touched "Sanji?"

"Okay, Zoro. Okay," Sanji whispered, wrapping his arms around the swordsman's neck and finally pressing his lips to Zoro's own. Sanji didn't feel anything at first. It was just a moment suspended in space, of an endless dark. And then suddenly everything came crashing down all at once. Sparks spread down his spine and through his bloodstream causing the blond to shiver. Fireworks exploded behind closed eyelids and Sanji's hands shook as he moved his hands to hug Zoro's neck tightly

The swordsman slowly tilted his head to the side and moved to entangle his fingers in Sanji's soft, golden locks. Zoro moved eagerly against Sanij's mouth until the other man let out a quiet gasp and forced his way inside, rubbing his tongue against the roof of the other man's mouth.

Sanji's face reddened at the small pleasured noises that escaped his abused lips and let out a small whine when Zoro suddenly pulled away.

"Jeez cook. Don't you ever need to breathe?" Zoro panted, staring at the blond's face in an attempt to make the world stop spinning.

"Not when you kiss me like that you fucker," Sanji replied, pulling the other man into another heated kiss.

Zoro gave an appreciative moan, and while kissing the blond was rather distracting he still had other things to attend to at the moment. With one hand, Zoro unzipped his pants and pulled them down just enough so he could pull out his awakening member. The swordsman took both his and the cook's cock in hand causing Sanji to let out another low whine.

Sanji pulled back from the kiss and instead opted to suck on the junction of the swordsman's neck. Sanji continued to suck heatedly on the other man's neck to distract himself from Zoro's heated member pressed flush against his.

Zoro began pumping them together, going slow enough to drive the cook crazy.

"Zoro… You fucking bastard," Sanji moaned against Zoro's skin, attempting to grind himself against the other man. "You better finish us off right now or I swear to god I kick your ass into next Wednesday."

"Have you ever heard of this thing called patience, shit cook?" the swordsman asked tauntingly, increasing his pace ever so slightly.

"Shut the fuck up," Sanji hissed impatiently, continuing to grind his dick against Zoro's own.

Zoro moaned at the action and tensed his grip on their hard cocks ever so slightly. Knowing that he was close, the swordsman moved to give the hotheaded blond another passionate kiss.

Sanji came first, throwing his head back against the wooden cabinets behind him, leaving his neck exposed for the swordsman's eager mouth to suck on through his climax.

Zoro came soon after, the call of his name from Sanji's lips bringing him to completion. He gave each of their cocks a few more half-hearted pumps, milking them both dry before completely collapsing against the other man.

"How was that cook? Was that special enough for you?"

"Oh just shut the fuck up you smug bastard," Sanji groused, still panting and blushing ever so slightly.

"Gladly," Zoro smirked, leaning in to kiss the blond again.


End file.
